Heat
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Keine decides to drink and use her charms. Mokou has other ideas. One-shot. M level


_A/N: I've been playing a lot of IN lately. My muse has been demanding more Mokkeine so here you are. It seems Mokou does get good ideas. Betaed by me so expect coarseness._

(Eientei: Mokou's cabin)

"It seems that you can cook after all." Keine said as she finished a fish dinner. Pushing the plate aside she looked at Mokou with a teasing expression.

"You think that I'm kidding when I tell you not to bring me dinners?" Mokou flared just a bit out of annoyance. Truth was this was the first time she had cooked anything in weeks. Keine had a cottage somewhere in the forest and would constantly bring Mokou meals. The latter was embarrassed at the fact that someone else was cooking for her, let alone Keine.

"Aww, but I enjoy making you dinner boxes. It's relaxing and your tastes are not elaborate." Keine jabbed as she took another drink from her sake dish.

"Thanks for the vote of distinction." Mokou said as she gathered up the dishes from the table. Keine was right. Mokou didn't have any taste for high class cuisine. In fact she wondered how someone could eat something that was made to look like an art piece then a meal. Thinking of elaborate fanciness made her think of Kaguya. Mokou ignored her urges to throw a fireball towards the mansion, not wanting to have to deal with Kaguya's pets.

"Mokouuuuuuuu" Keine trailed as she had forgone the sake dish and was now drinking directly from the bottle. Mokou had long known the dangers of leaving out alcohol when Keine was around. Quickly glancing outside she realized that at least for tonight she was safe.

"Do you have to get toasted every time I have sake out?" Mokou said as she turned around only to find what she did not expect.

"It's your fault. You know I am fond of this drink." Keine said as her dress barely hung on her shoulders. This was also to be expected. Keine had a tendency to get heated whenever she drank. Usually she ended up entwined in Mokou's sheets, weather Mokou was with her or not.

Mokou flushed brightly as she could now see Keine's bare shoulders and cleavage. It would seem that Keine had already decided what the evening's activities were going to be. However, Mokou had her own thoughts. As Keine rose to her feet, she felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach.

"You are quite the bottle fairy." Mokou said as she lightly kissed the back of Keine's neck.

"Taking me from behind is a pretty bold statement." Keine said with a giggle. She then pushed herself into Mokou as the latter pulled the dress down and off her shoulders.

"This body…" Mokou said as Keine's dress hit the floor. "…always teasing me." Mokou said as she took in Keine's lips. Slowly Mokou pulled on the strings that held Keine's panties to her hips liberating Keine from the last threads. "Go lay face down. I have a surprise for you."

"I'm already…" Keine said as she shifted her legs and ignored her carnal need, doing as she was told. Keine had a rough idea of what was going to happen. She sighed with content as she heard the sound of Mokou's pants hitting the floor. The feeling of Mokou's weight on top of her caused Keine to feel light headed for a moment.

"Tell me how much you love being mounted." Mokou said with a whisper as she entangled her fingers in Keine's soft silver locks.

"I love it so much more because it's Mokou." Keine said. Though, to Keine's surprise, she felt a kiss to the back of her neck and then her hair moved off to the side. Keine yelped when she felt something cold touch her skin.

"What are you smearing on me?" Keine asked as she felt her shoulders coated with the substance.

"Some sort of thing that the rabbits were selling. I've already checked it, it's not poisonous." Mokou said as suddenly Keine felt a nearly unbearable heat on her shoulders. She could feel the heat slowly moving along her shoulders to the base of her spine. The process repeated itself and Keine began to relax. The substance smelled of menthol and seemed to make her skin tingle as the heat passed over it. Then it finally dawned on Keine what was happening as her body began to accept Mokou's massage.

"You are putting something on me … some sort of drug?" Keine said as her breathing became more and more frequent. It felt almost as if…as if.

"It's not a drug, it's some sort of massage cream that's heat activated. I guess you are supposed to use it in steam lodge." Mokou said as she carefully traced her way to Keine's spine. Mokou could see the bead of sweat forming on Keine's lower back and thighs and smiled as she placed more of the cream on her hands and began to massage Keine's back.

Keine found the sensation to be beyond words as her insides began to twitch. Keine bit into the pillow as Mokou worked her way down to Keine's hips.

"Come on now, you can't be ready now. I haven't even done anything there yet." Mokou teased knowing full well that she was driving Keine absolutely insane. The massage was having more effect on Keine then the time they would spend in foreplay.

"You know what you are doing to me." Keine said as she continued to fight her body's release. At this point, if Mokou were to touch her the right way then it would all be over. "You are torturing me with that fire of yours."

"I wouldn't call it torturing. You want to get off but can't because it's too soon." Mokou said with a laugh as she massaged the small of Keine's back firmly.

"Just you wait. I'll get my revenge." Keine said in between gasps as she forced her body not to climax. The lightness in Keine's head only seemed to build. Eagerly awaiting Mokou's hands across her bottom Keine arched her back a little.

"Oh no, I'm not going there, at least not yet." Mokou said as her hands moved to Keine's ankles, much to the latter's infuriation. "You can turn over though."

Keine then turned over revealing her hard nipples and blooming flower. Mokou pushed back the urge to simply lie on top of Keine and finish things. She worked from Keine's ankles and then to her calves.

"Please…" Keine pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. Mokou then moved to just above her knees but nowhere near her core. Mokou could hear sniffing and looked up to see Keine crying. "Mokou, please release me."

Keine soon felt Mokou's warm, hot hands in between her legs. The smile of joy across Keine's face as she held out her arms to Mokou caused the other to blush.

"Come to me, Mokoutan." Keine said as tears still streamed down her face. Her anticipation was rewarded with a deep kiss as Mokou's fingers opened her moist flower. Keine's hips began to match time with Mokou's hand as the latter's tongue trailed across her neck. The rough movement and the crescendo of Keine's voice found its way into the deep forest, but no one heard.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again without warning." Keine scolded with a hoarse voice.

"If you had warning you would have turned it on me." Mokou said as she stroked Keine's head.

"I suppose you are right. If anything I feel completely sober now." Keine said with a giggle. As she nestled into Mokou for the night a smile crossed her face.

"I loved your gift; we have to do it again."


End file.
